boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Gyp Rosetti
Gyp Rosetti is a main character in the third season of Boardwalk Empire. He is played by American actor Bobby Cannavale. Gyp Rosetti is a violent Sicilian gangster from New York City that gets in conflict with Nucky Thompson. Biography Background Gyp Rosetti was born and raised in Sperlinga, a township in north-central Sicily, Italy. He is very sensitive to comments about his ignorance and those that disrespect him - or those that he thinks are disrespecting him at least. ("Resolution") Season 3 Resolution Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Nucky invites his bootlegging contacts from New York, including Rosetti. Rosetti's car has a flat tire in Tabor Heights, New Jersey. His entourage of thugs and criminals attempt to change it but find the wheel nuts stuck in place by rust. A passing motorist, Mr. Johansen, offers help. Johansen inflames Rosetti's temper when he acts as though he should know that "3 in 1" refers to oil. Rosetti beats Johansen to death and takes his dog with him to Atlantic City. Nucky's party is a huge success. The guests are delighted with the themed design. Nucky has Eddie Cantor bring Billie Kent with him to provide musical entertainment for the crowd. They pull him up for a dance, comparing him to King Tutankhamen. Gyp is not impressed when Eddie interrupts him as he tries to buy rum from Nucky. Just before midnight Nucky assembles his bootlegging contacts in the kitchen. He tells them that because of the attention on the Harding administration he is going to be supplying Arnold Rothstein exclusively. Rosetti is incensed and delivers a tirade of abuse on Nucky and his associates before storming out. On his way to the door he gives the dog to Margaret, telling her that it is for her children. Spaghetti and Coffee Gyp wakes up at the Kindred Lodge in Tabor Heights, New Jersey. He is met at the door by his lieutenant, Tonino, who has cold coffee and questions about their purpose in town. Gyp ignores him and approaches the gas jockey at the neighboring filling station. He ascertains that Tabor Heights is the last refueling point in New Jersey when travelling from Atlantic City to New York. That night Gyp eats at the local diner. He is amused to find spaghetti and meatballs on the menu and tries to order some wine to go with it. Sheriff Sickles emerges from the rest room and tells Gyp that the coffee is good. Gyp settles for the legal accompaniment and jokes with Tonino that the dish is just like mama used to make. Nucky's convoy stops in Tabor Heights as planned but they find the gas station deserted and the pumps locked. Owen tries to break in, looking for a key. Gyp emerges from the darkness with Sheriff Sickles and announces that he has bought the station and will not be supplying them. He has set up an ambush with at least a dozen armed men waiting in town. With no viable alternative, Owen turns the convoy around to head back to Atlantic City. Bone for Tuna Nucky drives out to Tabor Heights to meet Gyp Rosetti and negotiate an end to his blockade of liquor shipments. He has the local Sheriff Victor Sickles accompany him to the meeting. Nucky criticizes Gyp's tendency to take offence so easily but offers a compromise; a final shipment of liquor as a goodwill gesture and a fully paid night in Atlantic City. Nucky awaits Gyp at Babette's Supper Club and reminisces about the dinner he held on the eve of prohibition and the lukewarm welcome he gave Jimmy as he returned from World War I. Their conversation is tense but Gyp tells Nucky that he wants to remain friends. He offers a toast to their shared good luck using the Italian phrase "A nostra buona fortuna". Gyp tries to convince Nucky to join him in a trip to Gillian's place. Nucky declines but drops him off, sharing an awkward look with Gillian on the steps. Gyp confirms that Nucky will be present when he picks up his shipment in the morning. Gyp demands a private audience with Gillian and questions her about her relationship with Nucky. He asserts that she is paying protection money to Nucky and offers sympathy for the obvious friction between them. She reveals Eli Thompson's betrayal of Nucky and the attempt he made on his brother's life, keeping her part in the scheme to herself. Gyp is disappointed when Nucky sends Owen with his excuses at the pickup. Gyp pointedly notes Eli's presence. When he bemoans the deal being curt, Eli says that he can christen him with a bottle of champagne. Owen delivers a good luck message from Nucky, garbling the pronunciation of the Italian as "Bone for Tuna". As Gyp leaves town he lets the perceived insult fester, convinced that Nucky is being sarcastic and intends him to fail. He stops in Tabor Heights to refuel and Sheriff Sickles drives out to meet him. Sickles wishes him good luck. Gyp believes he is being insulted again. He douses the lawman in gasoline and then sets him alight, burning him to death. Relationships Personal life *Mrs. Rosetti: Wife. Criminal organization *Tonino: Criminal lieutenant. *Rosetti thug 1: Gang member. *Rosetti thug 2: Gang member. *Rosetti thug 3: Gang member. *Rosetti thug 4: Gang member. *Rosetti thug 5: Gang member. Racketeering *Nucky Thompson: Former bootlegging supplier, enemy. *Arnold Rothstein: Criminal associate. *Charlie Luciano: Criminal associate. *Gillian Darmody: Owner of The Artemis Club brothel with Luciano. *Meyer Lansky: Criminal associate. *George Remus: Criminal associate. *Frankie Yale: Criminal associate. *Deputy Ramsey: Corrupt Sheriff's Deputy in Tabor Heights working for Nucky. *Mickey Doyle: Nucky's bootlegging manager. *Owen Sleater: Nucky's enforcer. *Eli Thompson: Nucky's brother. Victims *Mr. Johansen: Beaten to death for an offhand comment insulting Gyp's intelligence. *Sheriff Victor Sickles: Burned to death for wishing Gyp good luck. Memorable Quotes *''"What's that? A gun? I got a gun. He got a gun. He got a gun... Everybody got guns!"'' (Season 3 Trailer) *''"Not personal? What the fuck is life, if it's not personal?!"'' (Season 3 Trailer) *''"Gyp Rosetti is trouble for everyone."'' - Nucky Thompson (Season 3 Trailer) *''"Why don't you go sit in the corner, short pants?" ''("Resolution") *"Don't take it personaly. I'm a person ain't I? How else am I gonna take it" (To Nucky) (Season 3 Trailer) Appearances Category:Gangsters Category:Italian people Category:Main Characters Category:Memorable Quotes Category:New York City Category:Season 3